


My Supergirl gifsets and art (Archived from tumblr)

by alittlelesspain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain
Summary: Archiving my gifsets and art from tumblr. Mostly GD, MJY, or Astra-centric.Chapter 1: General Danvers Story gifsets & edits (Alex/Astra, romantic)Chapter 2: Funny General Danvers gifsets & edits (Alex/Astra, romantic)Chapter 3: Miscellaneous General Danvers gifsets & edits (Alex/Astra, romantic)Chapter 4: In-Ze twins gifsets & edits (Alura & Astra, platonic)Chapter 5: Astra & Kara gifsets & edits (Astra & Kara, platonic)Chapter 6: Astra-centric gifsets & editsChapter 7: General Danvers art (Alex/Astra, romantic)Chapter 8: In-Ze twins & Spacefam art (platonic)Chapter 9: MJY & VanLuthor art (romantic)Warning: DO NOT load this collection if you are on data. It is VERY image-heavy.





	1. GD Story gifsets & edits (Alex/Astra)

**Author's Note:**

> Following Kendrick's lead in archiving most of my gifsets and art from tumblr, in case of future deletion. I'm sort of picking and choosing what to archive, because a lot of my Alex gifsets have also been done by other people. In that case, there'd be duplicates floating around somewhere, so I'm not bothering to archive those.
> 
> DO NOT load this collection if you are on data. It is VERY image-heavy.

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**For GD Monthly Prompt, Favourite Romantic Comedy AU (She Loves Me):** When Alex starts helping out Alura, the widow next door, and her young daughter Kara, she doesn’t expect to meet Alura’s sister, Astra, whom Alex immediately butts heads with. However, as time passes, there seem to be more and more similarities between Astra and Dear Friend, the penpal whom Alex has been writing to…  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**GD road trip AU:** Alex is feeling stressed out after a busy month at the DEO, so Astra takes her on a road trip.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
| ****  
  
**For a GD Monthly Prompt:** Halloween/Autumn Moodboard for Alex and Astra, featuring the trappings of the season, and a special cameo by GD shippers’ favourite coffee house.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**GD fake dating AU:** Alex asks Astra to be her fake date for Kara’s wedding, just to stave off questions about her getting a girlfriend, but the two of them get to know each other better along the way, and end up falling for each other.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**For a GD Monthly Prompt, Canon Divergence AU:** Astra is in the pod that Kara finds at the end of Season 1. She’s immediately taken prisoner by the DEO. However, when the Daxamites attack, and their prince tricks Kara and breaks her heart, Astra escapes the DEO to track him down. Alex joins her. Astra kills Mon-El, and almost gets killed by Rhea in retaliation, but Alex manages to save her and kill Rhea, with the help of the DEO. Along the way, the two get to know each other better, and come to an understanding.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
A birthday gifset made for Anonymississippi for her amazing fic Brigadier's Brewers


	2. Funny GD gifsets & edits (Alex/Astra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the funny GD gifsets I posted

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
Stargazing more like Astragazing  
  
   
  
---  
  
Alex sasses the General with bad puns. Astra is not amused.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
Alura wasn't clear enough in her instructions  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
  
**Bonus:**

|    
  
Kara was having a bad day already, without having to hear that...  
  
   
  
---  
  
**Astra, writing in her diary that night:** She only threatened bodily harm, rather than outright death, this time. I believe she is growing fond of me.  
  
   
  
---  
  
That line probably works better on some girl in a bar than on a disgraced former general...  
  
   
  
---  
  
Alex's inner thoughts during That(TM) scene


	3. Miscellaneous GD gifsets & edits (Alex/Astra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much any GD gifsets that didn't fit into the previous two chapters. There's a lot...  
  
---  
  
General Danvers and Psimra parallels  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
Gifset made in homage to foxx-queen/littlelamplight's fic "You Left Me In the Dark"  
  
   
  
---  
  
Wow, I used to make some pretty angsty gifsets for these two, back in the day...  
  
   
  
---  
  
.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
  
.  
  
   
  
---  
|   
|   
  
_names._  
  
   
  
---  
  
Alex and Astra celebrate Hanukkah  
  
   
  
---  
  
.  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
five finger death punch  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
.  
  
   
  
---  
  
_some sort of strange soulmate au_


	4. In-Ze twins gifsets & edits (Alura & Astra, platonic)

---  
  
Wombmates  
  
   
  
---  
  
Too strong to be crushed  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
Shovel Talk  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
How to tell your crush that you like her  
  
   
  
---  
  
A most vicious betrayal  
  
   
  
---  
  
A grenade!  
  
   
  
---  
  
The real reason the In-Ze twins don't talk to each other anymore  
  
   
  
---  
  
Astra just has to accept that Kara really loves pussy...  
  
   
  
---  
  
Crisis  
  
   
  
---  
  
Apologies


	5. Astra & Kara gifsets & edits (platonic)

---  
  
Mere tragedy  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
Knife to meet you!  
  
   
  
---  
  
With Kara's actual parents dead, it's up to Astra to make all the dad jokes...  
  
   
  
---  
  
There are moments that the words don't reach, there's a grace too powerful to name...  
  
   
  
---  
  
Internal bleeding  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
Where I come from  
  
   
  
---  
  
2spooky


	6. Astra-centric gifsets and edits

---  
  
Two deaths  
  
   
  
---  
  
The Old Astronomer  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
Martian Star parallels  
  
   
  
---  
  
Her home  
  
   
  
---  
  
Astra tells a joke. General Lane is not amused.  
  
   
  
---  
  
Return  
  
 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
Better  
  
 

|   
---|---  
  
A disgruntled gay space chinchilla  
  
   
  
---  
  
.  
  
   
  
---  
  
.


	7. General Danvers art (Alex/Astra, romantic)

Drawn for General Danvers Week 2017, superhero!Astra and Badass Normal! Alex:  
---  
 Bar kiss, from the General Danvers  _The Heat_ AU that me and littlelamplight thought up:  
 Drawn for 2018 Valentine's Day:  
 Drawn for General Danvers Week 2018, Creator's choice prompt:  
 Drawn for GD Week 2018, Halloween traditions prompt:  
   
   
   
 GD spider kiss:  
 Drawn for GD Monthly soulmate prompt:  
 Fanart of littlelamplight's Daemon AU fic, "Stardust":  
   
   
   
 Based on an Ocean's 8 still:  
 GD hugs, requested by Kendrickhier:  
 Drawn for GD Week 2018, haunted places prompt:  
 Drawn for GD Week 2018, First Halloween prompt:  
 Drawn for GD Week 2018, Supernatural prompt:  
 Drawn for 2017 GD Monthly holiday prompt:  
 Drawn for GD Week 2018, Halloween Party prompt:  
 Requested by whoeverdares, Alex and Astra sharing a cup of coffee:  
 Drawn for GD Week 2018, Afterlife prompt:  
 Alex kissing Astra's stab wound scar:  
 Drawn for kendrickhier's bday 2017:  
 Drawn for kendrickhier's bday 2018:  
 Drawn for whoeverdares' bday 2018:  
 Fanart of anonymississippi's GD Beauty and the Beast AU:  
   
  
   
  
---  
  
**For General Danvers Week - Day 7:** Mythology. In Alex’s world, the four mysterious crystals that float in the sky with strange women and a child inside them, have been around for centuries. There have been religions sprung up around the four of them: the Warrior, the Merciful, the Joyful and the Thinker. Later, they became scientists’ proof that there existed science out there that humans had yet to comprehend. Alex’s father spent his life’s work on uncovering the mystery of the crystals, and when he died, Alex took over from him, determined to prove his detractors wrong. She succeeds in freeing the strange women from the crystals, only to find that they are aliens from a dying planet, who had been on their way to find aid to save Krypton, but had been attacked by enemies and put in a time stasis on a primitive planet, before they could complete their mission. Now Alex and her team of researchers have three demanding alien women and a kid to look after, the leader of whom is really, really, taken with Alex.  
  
   
  
---  
  
Comic about GD adopting Mooncake, the ultra-powerful planet destroyer alien from the Netflix show Final Space  
  
   
  
---  
  
Drawn for the Canon Divergence prompts for the 2017 General Danvers Week, sort of a meta riff on the prompt...  
  
   
  
---  
  
GD with pets  
  
   
  
---  
  
A mission goes wrong and Astra airlifts Alex to safety  
  
 


	8. In-Ze twins & Spacefam art (platonic)

Drawn after a discussion with littlelamplight/foxx-queen, of an AU in which Lara Lor-Van rebuilds Argo City, and shows Kara later a statue of the In-Ze twins that's there:  
  
---  
   
  
Superhero suits I designed for Alura and Astra, after discussion with foxx-queen/littlelamplight. 

\- Astra and Alura fight as a unit, and have near-identical suits, with slight changes in the designs.  
\- Both twins have the In-Ze crest on their suits. On the back of their suit, along the spine, the words “Ever Forward” are written in Kryptonian, which is the motto of the In-Ze house.  
\- The stars to the left of the In-Ze crest of Astra’s suit stand for every galaxy she was deployed on a peacekeeping mission to, while she was part of the Kryptonian military fleet.  
\- Astra’s suit design are based around the motif of stars (bc Astra), while the design of Alura’s suit are based around the motif of the sun (to symbolize her faith in Rao, and tying back to her home planet).  
\- Both suits are dark blue, with light lines that are infused with Kryptonite deflectors. The lines on astra’s suit are grey, while the lines on Alura’s suit are blue. Alura’s suit is considerably more fortified with protection than Astra’s. This was Astra’s doing.   
  
   
2017 birthday art for foxx-queen/littlelamplight, based on one of her fics  
   
.In-Ze twins hug, drawn by request for littlelamplight  
   
Spacefam Star Wars AU  
   
.In-Ze fam hug, drawn to cheer up a friend  
   
.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
How Astra actually got the white streak in her hair, based on a headcanon by foxx-queen/littlelamplight  
  
   
  
---  
  
Alex makes off-colour jokes, Kara is horrified, Astra is more amused than she should be, poor Alura is just very, very confused...


	9. MJY or VanLuthor art (Lucy/Alura or Lillian/Lara, romantic)

Drawn at request of anonymississippi, Lucy/Alura wedding:  
  
---  
   
 Requested by foxx-queen/littlelamplight:  
   
 Lucy and Alura bringing each other flowers:  
   
 Superhero!Alura lifting Lucy to safety:  
   
   
  
  


2018 birthday gift for foxx-queen/littlelamplight, ft. GD, MJY, and VanLuthor  
  
---  
|  | 


End file.
